Hong Kong's Letters
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Taiwan has made Hong Kong begin to write letters... Though he doesn't really mind. Come write letters to him, he'll, most likely, reply!
1. 簡介

您好,

My name is Hong Kong. Taiwan is making me do these letters, though I don't really mind.

Just send your letters in if you want, and if you don't, I don't really care.

Mmm… Taiwan says now I have to write about myself. Taiwan also says I have to write what my hair color is, even though it's probably obvious. Oh, and Taiwan says I have to stop saying 'Taiwan says…'

Name: Hong Kong

Age: …. This is personal.

Eye color: brown

Hair color: dark brown

Likes: firecrackers, fireworks, pulling China's hair, criticizing England's cooking and, making fun of Iceland

Dislikes: China confiscating my firecrackers and fireworks, England's cooking, America

I'm going to leave it at that.

Write. Don't write. Whatever you choose.

再见,

香港


	2. Iceland 1

Hello Hong Kong,

I just wanted to know how you are doing...thats all...

Sincerely,

Iceland

冰岛,

I am fine, thank you. And you? Have you called Norway his rightful title yet?

Eldri bróðir?

Or storebror?

直到下一次,

香港

**(( Cheers on being the first to review! Here! Have a cookie~! ))**


	3. America 1

YO YO YOOOO! What's going ooooon, Donkey Kong!

Aw man, why you hating on me. I did nothing wrong. D:

China's still not mad that I'm taking his money, right? By the way, I need more.

THAAAAANKS~

-America the great

美國白痴,

Don't call me that.

I never said I hated you (though I won't say I don't). I said I _disliked _you. Either way, you do many things that are obnoxious.

Oh, he's very mad. In fact, he's going over to your house to go beat you up and then give you some more money that is being added to your tab.

香港


	4. Managua 1

Hola Hong Kong,

Me llamo Managua. You like firecrackers too? I love them! I especially like to put them under the bastard León's pilllow... hehehe...

Anyway, I was wondering how you were doing.

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

((Managua loves firecrackers and Hong Kong loves firecrackers. This will probably not end we'll... XD

Oh, León is a Nicaraguan department. He's also very arrogant, so Managua gets back at him by putting firecrackers in his pillow XD))

馬那瓜,

Hmm… Maybe I'll put them in Taiwan's closet… That would be pretty fun…

I'm fine, thank t you for asking. And you?

再見


	5. China 1

Xiānggǎng ā lǔ,

How are you? Why don't you ever visit me aruuu? I'm so lonely now. *sad face*

Why is pulling my hair part of you likes aru? I don't like it when you pull my hair. You should grow out your hair and have me pull it aru. How would you like it then?

Anyways,

Write back aru,

China

PS: I packed some dumplings for you. I hope you enjoy them aru. If not then send them back. I wont have you wasting food aru.

中國,

I'm fine. You?

I don't visit you because we usually just talk about how cute animals—and Shinatty-chans—are. Well, you talk. I just pretend to listen.

Pulling your hair is fun because your face gets all red and you start swearing in Chinese. I wouldn't need to like it since I usually don't visit you.

香港


	6. Athens 1

Hello Hong...Kong.. I'm Athens, its very nice to meet you. Why do you like pulling China's hair? Oh, how is Japan doing? My brother Greece was asking. Ah, do you like cats? Well, if you do, I have one too many to take care of. You can come over and pick out which cat you like the best... Ah, got to go now, Turkey just arrived and now my brother and Turkey are fighting.

Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά (Until next time)

Athens

雅典

Yes, my full name is Hong Kong. Hong is fine though. Pleasure to meet you.

China's hair is fun to pull because he gets all mad, red and starts swearing in Chinese.

Japan is doing okay. The earthquake was a big shock to him, but since that was a while ago, he's fine.

Cats... They're okay. I'll get one for China's birthday.

Ah... Turkey and Greece still don't get along?

香港


	7. Managua 2

Hong Kong,

If you do, send me a video, por favor? :3

I'm fine. León is running around hitting on every girl he sees and Matagalpa's being his spacy half-German self, but that's normal.

Oh, mi Mamá says hola.

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

馬那瓜

I will.

How France and Italy like…

Your mom is Venezuela, right?

香港


	8. Macau 1

Hiya Hong, Macau here.

Enjoying my time visiting Portugal. Went to church straight after gambiling to confess my sins.

How is my big bro then?

Anyhow guess who has crush on you - North Korea! God help you!

From Simeon Hu Kwein

澳門

Only you would do that…

Your brother is annoying as always.

North Korea? I guess I'll just have to play around with that a bit, huh?

香港


	9. America 2

Obnoxious? Me? NO WAY. China's probably telling you all sorts of lies about me being "obnoxious".

...wat. DAMN, HE'S COMING-

...

Oh. Well. The money part is good. I already spent the rest. HAHAHA~

-Americaaaaa

美國庶子

No... I think he's correct.

Maybe I'll join the 'Beat America Up' club, where countries who hate America beat him up.

It sounds interesting.

香港


	10. Managua 3

Hong Kong,

Gracias~

I know...

Que? No, mi Mamá es Nicaragua. Venezuela is a guy.

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

马那瓜

Ah, I'm sorry. But Venezuela will soon be your dad, I'm sure.

香港


	11. Iceland 2

Hello hong kong,

I'm doing fine...thanks for asking, and no I won't and I never will call Norway the "B" word...

Sincerely,

Iceland

(to author:thanks for the cookie!)

冰岛

But why? Will you please? For me?

香港


	12. Tammisaari 1

Morjens!

This is Ekenäs here (or Tammisaari, whatevuh you feel like usin')! I'm a city in Southern Finland, an' I'm kinda lookin' fo' summ'one ta write ta, to pass time, y'know? An' writing ta a nation's kinda'd make me uncomfortable, 'cause they're so big an' important, y'know?

Ah, but you're sorta considered a nation too, aren't ya..?

Oh wow, tha Swedish commecials for Fiskars' axes are so wierd... Seriously, Swedish TV, seriously?

Ah, Fin is heading over here...

Sorry, gotta' go! Estonia's lan-party's going online, don't wanna miss it! :9

Hope ta hear from ya soon!

Ekenäs

((The Fenno-Swedish's Swedish is different from the 'normal' Swedish, so I kind of wanted to illustrate that by writing a bit differently... Also, Finland is actually very Americanized, so, there.))

橡樹島

Hello.

I am Hong Kong and I'm part of China. It is very nice to meet you.

I guess I am kind of considered a nation, but I'm harmless.

Honest.

Ahemnotreallyahem.

Fiskars' axes?

香港

((Yeah~~! I noticed~~~! ))


	13. Macau 2

Hiya Hong! Simeon here!

Still in sunny Portugal, trying not to gamble and devouting all my time going to church. Guesd who I met today; your dad England! He was chatting up Northern Ireland.

Anyways is China a guy or a girl? Please write more to me!

You are my brother!

PS Sended you some tasty Fish and Chips hope tjey are not moldy!

您好

Good. Church is better than gambling.

Ah... My dad... How is he?

China is a guy though I can see why you're confused.

I know I am your brother. But if you are my brother and my brother is China than he is your brother too. And Brother is annoying so...

Thank you. They're probably be moldy, but it's the thought that counts.

香港


	14. China 2

Ni hao,

I'm very good aru. Just need to keep Russia away from me. I need to get a restraining order on him aru.

Aiyah. Then tell me to talk about something else aru.

*Sigh* Everyone is so mean to me. Why cant I have some love aruu...

Ever sad,

China

**!*!**

兄弟

He does...

How about firecrackers? Or about America's Halloween party? (It's a long ways away, but he already sent out the invitations...)

I... I... Ahem... I guess... That I... Love you asmyolderbrother... Maybe.

H. K.


	15. Managua 4

Hong Kong,

Que? Why? I don't really like his capital Caracas...

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

**!*!**

馬那瓜

If you don't know, never mind.

香港


	16. Philippines 1

Kumusta Hong Kong!

How are you? Are you doing alright? Have you been eating well?

*laughs* Take care of yourself, kuya!

XOXO,

Maria(Philippines)

**!*!**

哎

I'm fine. Yes. Yes.

I will, Mother.

And you?

H. K.


	17. Iceland 3

W-why would I? I am an adult! I don't need to call Norway that cursed word! And for you...maybe...

Sincerely,

Iceland

**!*!**

哎

For me?

H. K.


	18. Siberia 1

Prvyet Hong Kong~,

I am Antonia Ivnaevna Braginski, in other words, Siberia. How is the weather down there? General Winter is up here so I am staying inside on Mama's orders. I see that your brother, (China was it?) my brother's Yao-Yao wants to file a restraining order, da? *snickers* Mama will lose intrest eventally. A petty retraining order will never stop Mama~ North Korea? I pity you. So does Yong Soo. My husky, Vodka, says 'hi'

With love, vodka, sunflowers

Antonia~

Ps Please call me Tonechka

Pps Can I join the club against Amerika?

Ppps Do you sell firecrackers?

**!*!**

哎

The weather is fine. And up there?

Yes. China wants a restraining order on Russia. I highly doubt your… Mama… will ever stop.

… How do you know South Korea pities me?

Hello Vodka.

H. K.

P.S. Okay.

P.P.S. Be my guest.

P.P.P.S. I will now.


	19. Tammisaari 2 and Fiskars 1

Morjens,

Yes, Fiskars-axes. Fiskars also thinks the advert sucks, he's here with me now, btw! He says you're really [the rest is blocked out by a suspicious-looking burn mark and candle-wax]

Haha, sorry about that! Fiskars can be a bit ['sensive' was only partially obscured under some red paint]!

Anyway, what is it like, China? We don't know much about it... To be honest, we don't even know a lot about Iceland.

[A different handwriting starts, which is a lot neater.]

Moi Hong Kong,

This is Fiskars, Tammisaari's brother, and I'd just like to apologize for anything wierd he might say in the future.

[The usual, sprawled handwriting resumes.]

Anyway! Fiskars is really cool, y'know? He is awesome at painting and sculpting and design, he's even a blacksmith!

But he says the bell I installed sucks.

[The neat handwriting returns, though this time it's not as neat, as if it was written against an uneven surface.]

It really is horrible. At first it was too loud, so people complained, then it was broken. It was sent to Norway for reparation, at which people complained because it was no longer Finnish (it was a monument for a Finnish author, though no one knows why it has to be a bell). Then people broke it some more.

Then came the biggest piece of idiocy of all - they made it SILENT. A silent bell, can you imagine? It's difficult to pull down the handle, and once you've made it chime once you have to wait five minutes before you can pull again. It's really h

[Here the letter is slightly torn at the edges, and the original handwriting returns]

Good bye, we're looking forward to your answer, King Kong!

Tammisaari

[In the corner has been added:] and Fiskars

**!*!**

Tammisaari,

Fiskars says that I'm really _what?_

Weird…

China is annoying and obsessed with cute things. Iceland is quiet, cute, and fun to annoy. That's what you wanted to know, right?

Fiskars,

I used to live with South Korea, don't worry.

Tammisaari,

The bell that you installed?

Fiskars,

Isn't a bell suppose to ring? How can you ring it if it's broken?

Tammisaari,

My name is _Hong _Kong.

香港


	20. Nepal 1

kufufufu~ remember me hong kong? that handsome guy with a yeti? just wanted to say i left my boxers in your brother's house,can you get it for me?

**!*!**

Nepal,

Which brother? And why did you leave them there?

H. K.


	21. Macau 3

Hiya Hong!

Simeon Here, coming back from Portugal after being all holy.

Anyhow, guess who I saw on my plane ride back home - North Korea. She's always a bit of a loner, but I think she is really into you no offense.

Do you want to come out clubbing! Taiwan, Georgia and S Korea are going wana come?

**!*!**

哎

So now you're going to gamble 24/7?

… I'm kind of taken.

Sure. That would be fun.

H. K.


	22. Managua 5

Hong Kong,

Where did you hear that, anyway? Mamá would have told me if she was planning to get married...

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

**!*!**

Managua,

China told me. He said France told him.

H. K.


	23. Fiskars 2

Moi,

This is Fiskars. I'm a bit worried we gave you a wierd impression, so I decided to write a letter all on my own.

What Tammisaari wrote that I said about you isn't true; he was just trying to make it look like I said something like 'ooh I love Hong Kong' or similar, so I covered that part of the writing. Don't worry, it's not toxic and is safe to touch, although I apologise for making a mess out of it.

And just ignore that bell-thing, it was a subject of great debate this spring/summer, and I still get a bit annoyed whenever Tammisaari brings it up.

What we meant was a bit more general, I suppose. What it's like to live in China, different customs and so on. Or at least that's what I was interested in, Tammisaari might very well be interested in those things you mentioned.

Fiskars

**!*!**

Fiskars,

That's good. I don't like you that way, sorry.

It's okay. I have to watch Japan and China sit next to each other for hours, drinking tea after they bring up Japan's independence.

Um… In China we have dragons and Chinese food. Not the crap that America makes, but the real kind. We use chopsticks… You have to ask specific questions for me to answer.

H. K.


	24. Iceland 4

Don't feel as if your so special Hong Kong! I can pratically sense you smirking right now!

Sincerely,

Iceland

**!*!**

Ice,

I love you too.

H. K.


	25. Managua 6

Hong Kong,

...I'm going to go kill France now...

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

Be my guest. I'm sure Dad will get a kick out of that.

Hong Kong


	26. America 3

Awwww, don't be a hater, bro.

W-what? There's a club? Who the hell would join that! Everyone loves America!1one

-America

**~*~v~*~**

America,

There is a club and there are members.

H. K.


	27. China 3

Ni hao,

Why? It's not even October yet. And what about firecrakers do you want me to talk about aru?

Aww. -is touched-

China

**~*~v~*~**

China,

Doesn't matter. And how about we talk about the firecrackers I took back that you borrowed (confiscated) from me?

Don't get used to it.

H.K.


	28. North Korea 1

i destroyed your car. U mad bro?

**~*~v~*~**

N. K.,

Not really… I think you destroyed Brother's car (I don't even have a car…) … It must be the reason he's cursing around in Chinese.

H. K.


	29. London 1

Hello there, Hong Kong. How do you fair, these days?

I'm contemplating on signing up for the "Beat America Up" club. His dialect is quite atrocious, and father has never been quite the same after he seperated from him. Not to mention his rap songs usually describing sex directly, or metaphorically.

I feel a bit responsible for the giant eyebrows that father has caused. I suppose I should have been a bit more interrogative when England asked me to go out and I suppose I should have been a bit more interrogative when England asked me to go out and get a sample of caterpillar's hair...and when I visited him, I overheard him from the basement, crackling,"I'll show that twat for introducing fireworks to America. Now he uses them to celebrate the fourth of bloody July. Bloody Hong Kong, I'll show him..."

Well, my utmost apologies for not intervening when I could have. I suppose I can attempt to trick father into creating a reverse potion for your eyebrows. Speaking of England, he's right there. It's a relief that he does not know of my devious side...

Farewell, for now.

Sincerely,

London

**~*~v~*~**

London,

I'm fine, thanks. You?

Go ahead. I'm accepting members. I agree with you the whole way through.

… I did not know that… Oh well… *copies England's accent* America's fireworks are absolutely splendid because of me.

Ah, it's okay.

And you can stop being so formal. I'm family, right?

See you,

H. K.


	30. Managua 7

Hong Kong,

Mamà told me to videotape it.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

You better.

H. K.


	31. Siberia 2

Hong Kong~

Im Yong Soo and me are friends, didn't you know that? We're friends because North Korea is ploting to take over me and she hates me! ...Do you know why Im Yong Soo gropes people? The only way Mama will stop is if I ask him to. If China wants him to stop, he will have to do something for me. *laughs evily*

With evil plots,

Tonechka

Ps Can I join the club?

Pps Can I buy some?

Ppps Amerika, I don't like you. I don't like you because of the 50 years of sexual tension between you and Mama. *has a black and red aura* *smiles in a demonic way*

**~*~v~*~**

Tonechka,

… Yong Soo has this _problem_ that makes him grope people's chest…

… Brother just stared at the screen while muttering Chinese curses when he read that… You got to him. *thumbs up*

H. K.

P.S. Be my guest.

P.P.S. Sure. They are… They're free for you because of the face China put on.

P.P.P.S. I think you lettered this to the wrong person. Last time I checked, I was Hong Kong, not America.


	32. Managua 8

Hong Kong,

Trust me, I will.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

When are you going to kill France?

H. K.


	33. Iceland 5

L-Love me?...seriously...

Sincerely

Iceland

**~*~v~*~**

Icy,

Uh-huh. How can I not?

H. K.


	34. Managua 9

Hong Kong,

I plan to strike unexpectedly. I also plan to burn his face off. And his hair.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

His hair… He'll surely never spread rumors again.

H. K.


	35. Siberia 3

Hong Kong~

Oh, I don't mind! I don't find it annoying! I thought he was claiming the best land of Siberia...

*laughs evily* I have some ideas of what China can do for me! *gets creepy red and black aura*

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

Ps Yay free fireworks!

Pps I am sure Amerika will see it~

**~*~v~*~**

Tonechka,

… So, you and Korea are together?

China: I—I'd rather not, aru…

H. K.

P.S. You're welcome. And thank you.

P.P.S. Yes…


	36. China 4

Hong Kong,

What fire-Ah. I remember now. I'll only give them back if you promise to not set them inside(or any where near) any civilized building. Although setting it off in England's house is fine aru.

Awww...How cold aruuu.

China.

**~*~v~*~**

Big Brother,

… I'll set them off in Dad's house if you promise to take me to a world meeting.

Ha.

H. K.


	37. London 2

O-okay, I...I'll try being a bit less formal.

I'm still searching for a remedy. However, I did find out how to make England's spells backfire... So, who shall I make it backfire on? China? France? Or, better yet, America? Oh, the possibilities...

...I sincerely hope that I did not just sight father talking to his "Flying Mint Bunny." Oh my, do you suppose his "ability" to see magical creatures is an aftermath of his loneliness after America left him? Ah, he's coming in my direction, asking who I'm writing to. I would love to see his reaction if I said America and France.

...Sorry about those tea stains. He was hysterical, saying,"Why the bloody hell are you communicating with those twats?"

To which I gingerly replied,"Why, I was just thanking America for introducing me to coffee. It's my new favorite drink, now. And France is supplying me with nice clothing. Your clothes are quite bland."

I need not explain what happened after that, for it involved much yelling, lecturing me about how coffee was poison...in disguise, and I think, in father's mind, flying mint bunny was attempting to haul him away.

Hahaha...well, I must get going, if I don't want to experience another episode of England, when he's angry.

Fare- I mean, bye, for now!

-London

**~*~v~*~**

London,

France or America.

Oh wow… Dad needs professional help.

Ha.

Flying Mint Bunny… That's such a long name… Oh geez. I remember waking up when I was younger and still living with him. He was talking to a fairy. It was so weird. I wonder if he's good friends with Norway…

See you,

H. K.


	38. Managua 10

Hong Kong,

Ehehehe... mission accomplished~ I sent pictures and the video of what I just did to France. And I put the video up on youtube.

Sinceramente,

Managua

((France will never spread rumors again XD))

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

Ha. I'm going to watch it now.

I heard from China that something important happened to your mom. What was it?

H. K.


	39. Siberia 4

Hong Kong~

T-Together? No! W-Why would y-you think t-that!

*smirks* But, Yao-Yao!

With vodka

Tonechka

**~*~v~*~**

Tonechka,

Do you have a stuttering problem? *smirks*

China: No.

H. K.


	40. Iceland, My Boyfriend 6

Well I-I think we should hang out sometimes...if you want...

Sincerely

Iceland

**~*~v~*~**

Ice-Ice,

Uh-huh. Yes. I would want to.

That makes us a couple, right? Don't bother answering that question. I'm going to be your boyfriend. *totally blunt*

H. K.

(( Yay! IcexH.K.! Have a cookie~~! I love this pairing~~~! OMG~~! This is your second cookie~~! *totally proud of you* ))


	41. Managua 11

Hong Kong,

It already has 10,000 views X3

She's dating Venezuela now. I'm happy for her, but now that means I'll have to hang out with Caracas now *rolls eyes*

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Iceland's my boyfriend.

Caracas might like firecrackers.

H. K.


	42. America 4

Ha, sorry I took so long to respond. China broke my compute-

UH NOTHIN'!

As I was saying...

You lie. Name THREE members. Hahaha, I bet you can't. As I said, everyone loves America.

-America the loved

**~*~v~*~**

America,

Okay.

China, Siberia, me. Ha.

H. K.


	43. Siberia 5

Hong Kong~

*is shy about it* U-Um, R-Romania said it h-happens w-when I f-feel s-strong e-emotions. T-That is w-what you w-wanted to k-know, D-Da?

[Something is written down in quick and illeagable Russian]

*has cute chibi eyes and holds out a cute fluffy white kitten wearing a red ribbon* Pwease! For the Kitty, Yao-Yao? Do you even want Mama to leave you alone?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

**~*~v~*~**

Tonechka,

You like him.

What's the Russian?

China: So cute, aru! Too bad that I can't reach through the computer and take it, aru… T_T

H. K. and China


	44. China 5

Hong Kong,

...Fine aru. But he must not know it was me who gave you the idea.

Why do you want to go anyway aru?

China

**!*!**

Brother,

Done.

*smirks* I have my reasons.

H. K.


	45. Managua 12

Hong Kong,

Really? That's cool. Tell him I said hola, por favor.

He doesn't. Trust me, I've tried to make conversation about firecrackers. He just brushes me off and says I'm unimportant. Tch, ass... which is why he got his house "remodeled" by me using firecrackers. Hehe...

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Will do.

Ass. Firecrackers are very important. You have pictures?

H. K.


	46. Iceland, My Boyfriend 7

M-My boyfriend? *blushes* Ok...

I wonder how my brother is going to take it though...then again I dont care!

With love,

Your Boy friend

Iceland

((YAY! I love iceland x hong kong! whats your favorite pairing?))

**!*!**

Ice,

Good.

Your brother? Is he going to come chase me down and give me a long lecture about how I must not hurt you?

Oh, Managua says 'hello'.

Y. B. F*,

H. K.

*Your boyfriend

(( My absolute favorite is NiChu, but I also like USUK, GerIta, Spamano, AusSwitz, PruAus, PoLith and almost every other pairing as long as they're not straight. But sometimes, I do make exceptions. For example, NicaLux, which is Nicaragua, who's a girl, and Luxembourg, who's a boy. And you? ))


	47. Siberia 6

Hong Kong~

*is very flustered* U-um...

The Russian is my plan for Yao-Yao~ Moscow jumped on me when I was writing it.

*holds the kitten above a bucket of water* If you don't follow my demands I will drown the Kitty.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

*stands up* I'm going to go find Yong Soo.

What is it?

China: … You would not, aru yo.

H. K. and C.


	48. Managua 13

Hong Kong,

Gracias.

Firecrackers are EXTREMELY important. Si, I have pictures. I just sent them with this letter.

sinceramente,

Managua

**~*~v~*~**

Managua,

Wow… The house is in pieces. How did you get such powerful firecrackers?

H. K.


	49. Iceland, My Boyfriend 8

Chase you down? If he is a good mood then maybe. More like rip you to peices!

With love,

Y.B.F

Iceland

PS tell Managua I say "Hi" Back

((Oh I dont like straight pairings that much eaither!And I adore luxembourg! I allways wanted the country in the anime! and me...this may seem odd but russia and finland, they have amazing history with each other!))

**~*~v~*~**

Icy,

Really? Oh, Brother says that Norway's here to visit me… I'll be right back…

Love you,

Y. B. F,

H. K.

(( Me too~~~! I started letters to Luxembourg too! It's so fun~! ))


	50. Eclipsia 1

Dear Hong Kong

Are you being forced to write to people?-points to China behind her-China is making me. -sighs-He's being mean agian since I'm independant from um My name is Eclipsia.

Hair:Breaches to hips. bangs swept to left

EYes:Uh promise u wont freak out? They are red.

Age:...that is personal

Likes:Things from around the world, explosions(not war related,playing pranks on the allies and axis,dying people's hair when in michief mood, hanging out with friends, quiet places and learning about new ppl..on MY OWN-glares at China-.

Dislike:Things going not how i expected, being shorter than you...by 1 inch! Oh and America

Well i realy don't expect you to write back or not your choice.

From Eclipsia

P.S I find you...interesting-smiles-

**~*~v~*~**

Eclipsia,

I have never heard of you before? Are you a country?

Taiwan is making me.

My name is Hong Kong.

Hair: reaches shoulders in the front, but is cut short in the back. Bangs swept to left. Brown.

Eyes: Brown.

Age: … I'm sure I put this in the intro…

Like: This too…

Dislikes: And this… I'm glad you're shorter than me because Iceland is taller than me.

H. K.

P. S. … Is that a good thing?


	51. Siberia 7

Hong Kong and China~

*stands up and pulls out pipe and gun* Do you really want to do that?

Nope~

*shakes kitten* Gilbert calls me a sick bastard. I would. Ufu~

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka~

**!*!**

Tonechka,

Sure.

Why not?

China: … Sorry Kitty. There are many cats in the world, but only one China…

H. K.


	52. Managua 14

Hong Kong,

I bribed mi hermana Estelí to make them for me. She may get pissed off easily, but she makes really powerful firecrackers. and then I blew up León's house because he pissed me off again. Sent pictures of that too.

Sinceramente,

Managua

((León lives in a different house than Managua))

**!*!**

Managua,

*smirks* Serves him right.

Mind if I ask her to help me make some more powerful firecrackers?

H. K.


	53. China 6

Hong Kong,

Then its settled.

I feel so evil aru. -ruining the moment-

-sigh- Fine aru. Just don't cause trouble.

China

**!*!**

China,

Good.

*smirks* You should.

Dad's house: Bombed.

H. K.


	54. Iceland, My Boyfriend 9

WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY...

How did it go?

sincerely,

YBF

Iceland

**~*~v~*~**

Icy,

It went fine. Norway just stared at me for a while then he said that if I hurt you… Then he trailed off. He said that you really love me and then I told him that I love you too.

Oh, and North Korea is pissed at you.

Y. B. F.,

H. K.


	55. Eclipsia 2

Dear Hong Kong

Uh Yeah i am I'm located next to Japan abit far away from Russia-san. Well i guess you hear of me now-laughs happily-

Oh Taiwan?Haven't heard from her for a long time. Ask her how long it took to take out all that green hair dye i put on her for chirstmas, i hope she ain't too madd about that.

-smile and bow-Pleasure to make your aquantence Hong Kong-kun. Er sorry if i sound old fashion old habit die hard.

I wish too hear more from you.

Eclipsia

p.s Iss so since i don't take very much notice of other countries due to America always dragging me into his stuff. Besides i think you seem good to talk to

**!*!**

Eclipsia,

Yeah. Guess so.

Taiwan is…

Taiwan: I'M REALLY MAD~!

That's fine. Japan still does it.

H. K.

P. S. Ah… Thanks.


	56. Macau 4

HIYA HONG,

WTF why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend! North Korea is furious because she wanted to ask you Knew you are G.A.Y. Anyway Piero says he went to the moon last year, and planted mushrooms and mariuana. Piero is my new pet lizard. Skipped church so confessing today, praying for your return to straighthood.

Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

Because it's not something the entire world _has _to know. Besides, France most likely would have told everyone.

Piero… Went to the moon… Planted mushrooms and marijuana? I think you should go a mental hospital instead of church.

…

H. K.


	57. America 5

... That... Crushed me a bit...

Only a bit! So small you can't even see it! Like a hero I rise up!

Anyway, fine. You guys can hate all you want. I'll start up my own club! A fanclub! FOR ME!

and soooo many people are gonna join. Like like like... Like...

Um...

...

/forever alone

-America

**!*!**

America,

… Dad might join your stupid club. Or Japan. Maybe Luxembourg. France might also.

H. K.


	58. Managua 15

Hong Kong,

Sure, you can ask her. You need to have a LOT of cajetas, though.

Sinceramente,

Managua

((Cajetas is a type of Nicaraguan candy))

**!*!**

Managua,

Good.

I just bombed England's house with China's permission.

H. K.


	59. Siberia 8

Hong Kong and China~

*growls angriedly and flattens wolf ears agaisnt head*

Because it would hurt my mama's poor Yao-Yao to hear~! *giggles insanely*

*puts kitten on head* I was bluffing. This is my kitten. I wouldn't hurt her~.

Good job at crushing Amerika!

Pinta, another one of my huskies (I have 7 named after alcohal and 1 is named after my Bratishka, Alaska) wants to know your human name.

With love, vodka, sunflowers, and insanity,

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

China has decided to stay away from me because I'm sending letters to you.

Oh. For some reason, whenever I send letters to you, I feel like I'm sending letters to Russia instead.

… I find that hard to believe.

Thank you. Crushing people is my specialty.

I have a human name. It's Kaoru. Kaoru Wang.

H. K.


	60. Managua 16

Hong Kong,

Pfft, send pictures por favor XD Mamà would be VERY happy to see that!

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Did. I sent them with this letter.

What have you been doing?

H. K.


	61. Iceland, My Boyfriend 10

Y-you love me a lot?...*blushes* thanks.

And also why is the north mad at me?

With love,  
>YBF<br>Iceland

**!*!**

Ice,

Yeah. You're my boyfriend.

Because she was in love with me and then you came along.

YBF,

H. K.


	62. Macau 5

Hiya Hong, My head is bloody hurting.

God, never trying marijuana or crack Ever AGAIN.

Damn Holland and Portugal never trusting those guys again.

WTF I have a creepy lizard in my house called Piero.

Going to church, but not going to confess.

Anyway congrats on having a BF, North Korea is like well jealous.

From A Very Pissed off Simeon Macau who is never trying drugs again

**!*!**

Macau,

Marijuana and crack? You'll just go back and try them again.

Didn't you tell me that it went to the moon and planted mushrooms?

Why not?

And that would be most amusing.

H. K.

(( ... I hope I'm keeping H. K. in character... ))


	63. Michigan 1

(Michigan is my OC)

Mr. Hong Kong,

It is a pleasure to be writing to you. I am Michigan, Lithuania's girlfriend. Although, I don't think Toris talks about me much, so it may be easier to identify myself as one of America's daughters. The one who sends Mr. China the cherries and fudge. How are you doing? I wish you the best of luck with your relationship with Mr. Iceland. I hope you two are happy together.

Best of wishes,  
>Michigan<p>

P.S., if North Korea is still bugging you, I can help you out, Detroit style. I AM a United State, you know.

**!*!**

Michigan,

Welcome to my letters. It's a pleasure writing to you too. I've never really spoken with Lithuania, but I have with Poland so he told me.

I am fine thank you. I bombed Dad's house a couple of days ago so I'm very happy.

Thank you.

You are very different from America. I may just enjoy writing to you.

H. K.


	64. China, My BROTHER 7

Hong Kong

Heh...

Yay. (mumbles something intelligible in mandarin.)

China

PS: Why do you call England dad when I'm just China aru?

**!*!**

Ch_- Brother,_

Don't you have something to say to me, _Brother?_

_Your Brother,_

H. K.


	65. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL WHO CARE!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

It's my _brother _China's fault.

He made me bomb Dad's (England) house and now I have been turned into a little kid. And guess who has to take care of me.

Can you guess?

My _brother, _China.

And he loves pandas. And Hong Kongs. And Hong Kong Pandas. Can you guess what happened from there?

I am not very happy at the moment.

Anyway, when Dad found out I'm writing these letters, he said that I had to get at least 200 before he changed me back. I can do that.

Yeah... I can.

A very unhappy,

H. K.


	66. Managua 17

Hong Kong,

Gracias!

Well, besides having to bribe Estelí with more cajetas for firecrackers, I've been keeping Matagalpa away from France and I blew up León's house again.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Yes.

Don't blow my Dad's house. My _brother _told me it was okay to bomb his and then Dad SHRUNK me. I am very unhappy.

I also do not look good in panda costumes. *stares down China*

H. K.


	67. Siberia 9

Hong Kong~

Um... I'm sorry about your loss of size... Do you need help? I hated being a little kid...

He's scared of me? That's really funny!

I wouldn't! This is Roma, my kitten!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

I don't know. I'm afraid you're just going to kill him. Though I wouldn't really mind…

Yeah. Hilarious.

H. K.


	68. Managua 18

Hong Kong,

Oh, England turned you into a chibi? He did that once to mi Mamá. Luckily Tio Belize was able to use his magic to turn her back to normal.

Sinceramente,  
>Managua<p>

**!*!**

Managua,

Belize does magic?

Right now, I'd talk to anyone does it.

H. K.


	69. Macau 6

Hiya Hong

SAID WHAT! Must have been writing that letter when I was high! Silly me, always doing stupid stuff when I'm drunk or high. Anyway get your BOYFRIEND to help me get rid that creepy lizard!

FROM SIMEON MACAU

**!*!**

Macau,

I will.

Why did you capitalize 'boyfriend'?

H. K.


	70. Siberia 10

Hong Kong~

I wouldn't kill him (fully). Mama would kill me. Death and me are good friends now.

I don't mean to scare people. People just stay away from me...

I could get Norway to turn you back.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers  
>Tonechka~<p>

**!*!**

Tonechka,

Oh... That's... Creepy.

I wonder why...

That would be most helpful. If he can also get the binding spell thing off of me too. The spell can't come off until whatever Dad said in his spell is done.

All _Brother's _fault. If he hadn't given me permission to bomb England's place, then I wouldn't be in this position.

H. K.


	71. Eclipsia 3

Dear Hong Kong  
>.I the uh notice-akward cough-I was wondering why England-san was so mad that day. Im sorry but i really want to do this ever since China showed my those photos of you as a kid!<p>

Forgive me!

-GLOMPS-

OH YOUR SO CUTE!I JUST WANT TO HUG THE LIFE OUTTA YA!

-hugs even more-

"OH I WONDER WHAT ICELAND WILL THINK! YOUR SO MOE!  
>-LETS GO-er<p>

-BLUSH-aNO SORRY! Its just that i cant control myself around um cute ppl and things sorry agian! Do you want me to get back at

China-nii?

Eclipsia

**!*!**

Eclipsia,

*glares* It's obvious you are related to _Brother._

Thanks for offering, but I'd rather get back at _Brother _myself. Then I'd get a taste of sweet revenge.

I'm not sure Ice even knows. I havem't seen him...

H. K.


	72. Michigan 2

Dear Mr. Hong Kong,  
>Mr. Poland talks about my relationship with Lithuania? I'm not surprised.<p>

And I am French, Spanish, English, and American. Somehow, it balances out.

I'm glad to hear that you're having fun, but I'm sorry about your...dilemma.

I would like to ask for your help, but I want to know if you are willing to help me.

Best wishes,  
>Michigan<p>

**!*!**

Michigan,

Nor am I.

Ew. You're French? You surely don't act like that either. But like you said, it balances out.

I'm sorry too.

I guess so... It better not be anything bad.

H. K.


	73. China, my BROTHER 8

Hong Kong

? Aru?

Have you finally decided to accept me as family aru?

Wait...why are you calling me brother. You never have aru.

China

**!*!**

_Brother,_

No! You made Dad turn me into a child! It's your fault I'm dressed in a freaking panda costume! I have to find my firecrackers right now.

Dear _brother, _I'm mocking you.

_Your very mad brother,_

Hong Kong


	74. Iceland, My Boyfriend 11

Oh well, it seems I have you all to myself since your my man and all...WAIT! NEVER MIND!

With love  
>YBF<br>Iceland

**!*!**

Ice,

More like I'm your child. I have been turned into a child because of England's horrible magic skills. ... Okay, I bombed his house, but _Brother _said I could do it.

Love you,

YBF

H. K.


	75. Managua 19

Hong Kong,

Si, he knows magic. I can get him to turn you back to normal if you want.

Sinceramente,  
>Managua<p>

**!*!**

Managua,

What's the catch?

H. K.


	76. Michigan 3

Dear Mr. Hong Kong,

What does Mr. Poland say about it?

Oh, I can be a pervert at times, but I usually manage to keep that at bay.

And Papa France was a good father, actually. The "talk" was the worst thing he had done to me.

Hmm. Hopefully you change back soon.

No, nothing bad. I was hoping you could assisst me in keeping two certain Koreans out of my garden.

Until Next Time,  
>Michigan<p>

**!*!**

Michigan,

I usually tune him out, but he did say something about how he's 'so like, happy for his little Liet to have like, finally found love!'

...

I highly disagree with you. I think Canadia was just lucky he got out unscathed.

I hope so too.

Oh sure.

H. K.

(( Am I keeping H. K. in character? I hope so... ))


	77. Puerto Rico 1

Hong Kong,

When I thought of writing to you, I didn't think I would be writing to a child! Caterpillar's fault, right? I've been in this boat before. Imagine my brothers' and siter's delight when their hermano turned back into a child?

God, I hated that puppy costume...

Anyway, have you ever given fireworks to New York before? Just asking.

From,  
>Enrique A. Padilla(PR)<p>

**!*!**

P. R.,

Yes. It was Dad who turned me into a child, but it was my _brother _who gave me permision to bomb his place.

I hate my panda one.

I have. Why?

H. K.

(( P.R. is Puerto Rico, right? I don't want to get it wrong! ))


	78. Siberia 11

Hong Kong~

Yup~

I know, right?

He might... I'm not sure...

With love, vodka and sunflowers  
>Tonechka<p>

**!*!**

Tonechka,

I don't care who it is, as long as it's not Dad. They have to get the spell off of me.

H. K.


	79. Macau 7

Hiya Hong

Did I capitalized the word "boyfriend" sorry but I was talking to Hungary who says you two are enjoying woohoo in bed. I should be against this act of sin because my faith commands me to, but because your my brother and your boyfriend helped me get rid of the creepy lizard, I won't say anything about this in confession.

Simeon Macau

**!*!**

Hiya Hong,

Thanks to Hungary and Kiku I'm having all these YAOI (WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAY) in my head. You aren't doing it in the bed are you. Sorry I'm in one of my Holy Hilda moods today. By the way what is a "69". China says I should ask you. Maybe I should ask Hungary seeing as she and Kiku spy u everyday.

**!*!**

Macau,

No. We're not doing anything in bed. I'm a child. That would make Ice a pedophile.

... Ask Japan and Hungary.

H. K.


	80. China, my BROTHER 9

Hong Kong,

Nooo aru! No fireworks. And you look adorable in the panda suit aru~

Huff. How cold aru.

China

**!*!**

_Brother,_

... It's itchy...

It serves you right. Why can't you be normal? Like Japan?

H. K.


	81. America 6

... Woah Woah Woah WAIT.

You're a kid now?

...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- .. e-excuse me which I catch my breath...

...

Okay, I think I'm good. Anyway, ha. You deserved it. Bombing Iggy's house and all...

Hey, I bet HE'LL join my fanclub. Yeah, I'll go ask him right now!

-America the still fully sized adult

**!*!**

America, the fully sized idiot,

My _brother _named China gave me permision to bomb his house so it is his fault.

And by the way, I still have my firecrackers. I suggest you sleep with one eye open tonight. *smirks*

H. K., the fully armed child


	82. Iceland, My Boyfriend 12

WHAT? England that idiot! Are you going to be ok...and you bombed a place?...oh Hong kong I hope your alright! I will see If Norway has something so he can fix this!

With love  
>YBF<br>Iceland

PS I love you...you Know that?

**!*!**

Ice,

I'm fine. Can Norway take the binding spell off too? I want to be out of this form.

I love you too.

Y. B. F.

H. K.


	83. Managua 20

Hong Kong,

There is no catch. Belize isn't like that. I just hope you can handle his eternal happiness.

Sinceramente,  
>Managua<p>

**!*!**

Managua,

So he's like Thailand?

Oh and Norway is also going to help.

H. K.


	84. Michigan 4

Dear Mr. Hong Kong,

Hm. As expected of Mr. Poland. Just, PLEASE, don't tell him that Toris tells me he loves me, otherwise I will never hear the end of it. Wait. Shit. He saw that.

...

And he just ran out of the room, looking for him. Jeez.

Anyway, with all due respect, you were raised to hate Mr. France. He is a very loving father, would never try to hurt his kids.

And don't you mean CANADA?

I would greatly appreciate it if you could get Im Yong Soo to stop messing with my Roses. What did I do to them?

One second.

-turns and yells downstairs to Poland-

What? I don't know! Feliks, I'm busy! Just call his cell or something! He's probably Papa America!

-turns back around-

Sorry, Poland was being... Poland.  
>I better go and follow him.<p>

Until next time,  
>Michigan<p>

P.S., Toris may write to you as well.

P.S.S., So might Poland.

(To the author: Yeah, he's in character. I'm gonna be Lithuania and Poland as well, since I doubt anyone will play along)

**!*!**

Michigan,

Poland is Poland.

Canada, Canadia, whatever. It's the same person. ... Who's Canada and why was I writing about it?

I'll go bomb their houses. ... While riding on China's back... Oh my God, I hate this form. I'm calling Iceland, then Norway will send his creepy trolls after them.

Ah... Poland and Lithuania. Well, okay.

H. K.

(( I might be able to get a Poland so if you would just wait a couple letters... ))


	85. Hunan 1

Nihao, Uncle,

It's me, Hunan... *turns red* your nephew... WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU UNCLE? WTF! I'm so much older than you! At least, around a few thousand year, aru *calms down a tiny bit*

How's life, anyway? By the way, isn't the panda costume a bit small for you? Are you growing or getting fat?*laughs behind your back*

Write back soon,

Hunan province/ Wang Hui  
>P.S Japan is NOT normal!... then again no one in our family is normal. LOL<p>

**!*!**

Nihao Nephew Hunan,

I was not going to write back but then, what kind of uncle would I be?

I'm fine. _Brother _China gave me permision to bomb Dad's place, but then Dad turned me into a child. Now I have either Belize or Norway changing me back. If they can get the binding spell off of me too. And the panda costume is _brother's _idea.

And you?

Japan is the most sane in our family.

Your uncle *snickers*,

H. K.


	86. Managua 21

Hong Kong,

I guess so. I've never met Thailand.

That's good.

Sinceramente,  
>Managua<p>

**!*!**

Managua,

Thailand smiles too much. It's annoying. Especially when he's _not _supposed to be smiling.

H. K.


	87. Macau 8

Hiya Hong,

Would you and your BOYFRIEND like to come  
>for dinner. It's fried rice and chicken with chips and sushi. Taiwain is coming and so July and China.<p>

China wants to meet Iceland.

Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

I'll ask Ice. Why do you keep capitalizing 'boyfriend'?

Oh dear, Macau. Are you jealous? *smirks*

H. K.


	88. Puerto Rico 2

Hong Kong,

You bombed his house? Awesome!

I couldn't speak any English! You know how hard it is to speak with an idiot (America) that can't understand what the hell you're saying? And it's hard for people to take you seriously in a puppy costume!

Ah, nothing. Just an accident that happened last year.

From,

Enrique A. Padilla(PR)

[Yep. Puerto Rico!]

**!*!**

P. R.,

Yup.

Yes. America _is _an idiot. Why didn't you talk to Spain?

Tell.

H. K.


	89. Managua 22

Hong Kong,

is he oblivious about a lot of things as well? because if he is, then I might have found Belize's long lost twin.

sinceramente,

Managua

**!#$%^&***

Managua,

Yes. He is. Thailand is called the Land of Smiles.

H. K.


	90. Michigan 5

(Yeah, I'll wait. I'll either get a Lithuania, or I'll do it my- wait. I'll call my friend... Yeah, she'll do it. Expect a Lithuania tomorrow)

Mr. Hong Kong,

Well, Uncle Canada lives North of me.

And I would greatly appreciate it. I'm getting tired of them ruining my garden and scaring my wildlife.

Hmm, well, I was raised by England. Maybe I could change you back. Or at least make you taller.

Until next time,

Michigan

**!#$%^&***

Michigan,

Who?

They should have stopped by now.

Depends. If you were raised by England, I think you'll just mess up some more.

H. K.


	91. Macau 9

Hiya Hong,

A bit jealous because you never told me about Iceland. Come on, I am your older brother, who as you say is a bit of a ditz. Tell Iceland about dinner or I will stop talking to you! I'm watching.

Simeon

**!#$%^&***

Macau,

I haven't talked to Ice in a while. Sorry.

H. K.


	92. Siberia 12

Hong Kong~

Is China really that bad? I can kidnap you if you want! I would just scare him away and save you from the panda suit.

I could try to take of the binding spell... I would be hard though...

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

No. I'm good.

Maybe I should just let Norway do that.

H. K.


	93. Macau 10

Hiya Hong,

(This is a separate letter from the one before)

Why are you taller than me! Sorry its been really bugging me for years now, and I would like some answers! Even Mei is taller than me - so is China for gods sake! Your younger than me but your about 5'7 or 5'8 whilst I'm only 5'1! So unfair! I bet Iceland got a well big shock when he relaised I'm the oldest out of us two. Probably had a good laugh with you about how small I am! Your backstabbing BOYFRIEND is horrible - but tell me the truth did he laugh at me? Don't give me only one sentance give me a paragraph or something! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

From Simeon Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

I'm taller because I am and Iceland didn't laugh at you. This is another sentence which will help me finish my paragraph. Here is another sentence. And another one. This is the last sentence.

H. K.


	94. America 7

Oh, suuuure, go blame China for your misfortunes.

... Actually, go ahead. I don't care, he's a big jerkface! Haha!

Then again, so are you...

Hahaha, I bet you're so cuuuute as a kid! I'll have to come over to pinch your cheeks. Ha!

...

Ah, um... You're armed...? Never mind then...

-America, still fully sized and awesome

PS: I asked England to join my club and he threw a book at me and called me a tosser. What a biiiitch!

**!*!**

…

China: Should you really be saying that to someone you owe a lot of money to, aru?

H. K.: I could blow your house like that. *snaps fingers*

…

Who would _want _to join your club?

H. K., still fully armed and getting on a plane to America


	95. Chinese Girl 50 1

Dear HK,

OK, this is not a nation, but this is one of your people! YAY FIREWORKS! Anyway, Madagascar told me to pass this message on to you. She is in love with America, so if you insult him, she'll do bloody violence on you. She once cut someone organ's out.

Madagascar: NO I DIDN'T!

CG50: Let me talk, Mada. Sorry, but as I was saying, Madagascar has this HUGE crush on America, not me, she does, she is in love with him. She eventually is getting letter's from him, with sappy love poems.

Madagascar: NO I AM NOT! *Blushing.*

CG50: SHUT UP! Sorry, again. Anyway, can you please give one of your people a batch of fireworks? I'll use it to blow up England's room for you! CURSE THAT ENGLAND FOR GIVING US BUSHY EYEBROWS!

Thanks, or 謝謝, CG50, one of your people! :D

P.S: FIREWORKS FOR EVER! BOOM!

**!*!**

CG50,

America will be most pleased to hear that. *smirks* He's also writing letters, so I'll just pass the message on…

H. K.


	96. Chinese Girl 50 2

Wouldn't let me do a review on the same page. *Sigh*

I just found out that England turned you into a KID! CURSE HIM! I WILL GO TO HIS HOUSE, SET OUT FIREWORKS, SEND 100 GHOSTS (I am a necromancer, egyptian magician to.) USE MY DEMIGOD POWERS TO SET HIS HOUSE ON FIRE (I am a daughter of Ra.) AND RUN FOR MY LIFE! Sorry, over reacting.

Oh, and if you give the fireworks, I sware, I will blow up England's house, but if he tries to turn me into a kid, I'll use my demigod powers to fry his spell. Then'll I'll kick is thing.

再見, CG50.

**!*!**

CG50,

He did. Go ahead. It will be most amusing to watch.

Fireworks sent with this letter.

H. K.

**Hope that his letters aren't too short! If I write as him for too long, I get out of character!**


	97. Managua 23

Hong Kong,

Dios Mio... Belize has a twin? =_=

Oh, he says he'll help you.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Thailand will be pleased he has found his family.

Thanks.

H. K.


	98. Iceland 13

Sorry for not talking to you in a while hong kong, are you still a child Because I slapped Britain at a world meeting for you.

With love

YBF

Iceland

**!*!**

Ice,

Yes. I'm still a child. Is Norway going to help me? Thailand's twin is and taking the binding spell off might me hard.

Love you,

H. K.


	99. Macau 11

Hiya Hong,

Guess what bloody Denmark said to me, when I went to say sorry to Ice. Asshole vicking called me a fricken midget after he found out how tall I am. Ice is very nice though, and gave me a nice cup of tea after finding me crying my eyes. He tells me height dose not matter even if your younger brother is a giant compared to you. Hate being 5'1.

**!*!**

Macau,

That bastard. Only _I'm _allowed to make fun of your height.

I'll kill him once I'm back to my regular size.

H. K.


	100. Michigan 6

Mr. Hong Kong,

Well, I was alos raised by several native American tribes, who taught me the power of the Northern Lights, and I've been practicing on my trees, and that has been working so far. But if you don't want me to, then I won't.

Canada. He's my uncle. The second largest country in the world. You know, that guy Cuba keeps beating on because he looks a lot like my Papa, America? He also carries a talking panda bear around.

Oh, and just to let you know, Lithuania will be writing to you today. I just finished speaking with him.

Best wishes,

Michigan

P.S., They have yet to stop.

**!*!**

Michigan,

Sure. As long as you get along with both Norway and Thailand's long lost twin.

… Doesn't ring a bell… I asked my _brother _and he said that Kanadia doesn't exist.

Great.

I'll have to see what else I can do.

H. K.


	101. Lithuania 1

(Hey, I'll be doing Lithuania.)

Dear Hong Kong,

How are you? I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you. But you should really let Michigan try to turn you back. She is very good.

Anyway, I have a question for you. Umm...

How would you go about proposing to the girl of your dreams?

Please help,

Lithuania

(LOL, sorry if he's ooc, I just started watching Hetalia.)

**!*!**

( Welcome! I hope you enjoy writing to H. K.! Oh and, Lady Hetalia told me you'd be writing ^^ )

Lithuania,

I'm good. Healthwise. I will.

Well, I would get down on one knee, open a box with a ring in it, and say "Will you marry me?". Shouldn't you be asking France? Or ask Prussia. Japan asked him and now Prussia is going to give him advice.

But maybe you should just do what your heart tells you to and not go to extremes. *copy and pasted that from some site on google*

H. K.


	102. Siberia 13

Hong Kong~

Have it you're way...

That's a good choice. Last time I practiced my magic I changed everyone in the meeting room into animals... My twin Aexander remember when that happened.

Alexander: Fuck yeah I do, Sis! *is sitting on a pink sparkly unicorn*

Shut up, Alexander! A Unicorn... Where the hell does he get a unicorn..?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

Thank you for telling me. I will not be having your help.

Nihao Alexander.

He reminds me of Dad.

H. K.


	103. Singapore 1

Hello

Do you remember me Hong Kong? We used to play with each other at England's house when we were kids. I haven't seen you ever since I left to stay with my %#$ing brother Malaysia. I regret staying with him. We did nothing but fight and we ended up breaking apart. I really should of just stayed with you and England.

I hope you, Aniki, Japan-nii, are fine! I also hope S. Korea-kun is away from N. Korea now. They always bring each other to tears! Please say hi to them for me.

I'll be visiting the East Asia manor as soon as I can! But please don't tell anyone! I'm going to surprise them.

I hope you guys are fine there!

Love,

Singapore

P.S. I'll cook for you when I visit. (don't worry. I don't cook horrifying crap like England does).

P.P.S I've sent some pictures of us from before with this letter.

**!*!**

Nihao,

I remember you. Yes. You should've stayed, then I wouldn't have to suffer Dad's cooking.

We are fine. Except me. I've been turned into a child by Dad. South and North Korea are bothering Michigan's garden. China says 'Nihao' and Japan 'Konnichiwa'.

Will do.

Cute pictures.

See you soon.

H. K.


	104. Managua 24

Hong Kong,

Dios Mio =_=

de nada. He's working on a spell right now. He already called Norway, I think.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Thanks. Tell him I say thanks and that Thailand wishes to meet him.

H. K.


	105. Macau 12

Hiya Hong,

Thanks for writing back to me. Kind of feeling better after Ice told me he sending you a letter. Do you know something - your the only person who is allowed to make fun of me height. Maybe because younwould always say something nice to me afterwords or you would let me bitch about right in front of your face. China wouldn't even dare because he knows I would probably beat him up. Can you say to Ice when he writes back to you to say thank you and to kill Denmark.

From you smaller big brother Macau.

**!*!**

Macau,

I will. Don't worry. Denmark won't be bothering you again. *smirk*

H. K.


	106. Siberia 14

Hong Kong~

Yeah... My magic isn't very good... I would most likely turn you into a panda.

Alexander has the family purple eyes though...

Alexander: Haha! Oh, prvyet, Hong Kong.

While I have blueish purple eyes... *sighs* Emo corner, here I come.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

I thought so.

I have brown eyes. China has gold. Why? I have no idea.

H. K.


	107. Michigan 7

Dear Mr. Hong Kong,

Have you talked to Lithuania? He's been acting strange lately. Do you know what's going on?

Anyway, did you seriously bomb North and South Korea? They were very beaten.

And yes, I am on good terms with Norway. But who is Thailands twin?

Until next time,

Michigan

**!*!**

Michigan,

Yes. I've talked to him. No idea.

Yes.

Thailand's twin is Belize.

H. K.


	108. Singapore 2

Waah! My boss said I could come visit tomorrow~ I'm so excited!

I'm sorry for leaving. If I stayed though, I would never have gained independence...

Bothering Michigan's garden? That's weird. When you think about it though, no one's really normal...

Turned into a child? He still does magic? Well, I think that he just misses the times when we were kids... Old geezer.

Konnichiwa? Ni hao? At least they're saying normal things...

Does Japan still have dreams about cross-dressing guys? I hope not...

See you tomorrow,

Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore,

Get ready to see a child.

And you'd still be with me. … As long as you visit.

No.

Doubt it. I just bombed his place.

Japan? He rarely ever talks. I don't know. Maybe you should ask him.

Stupid Denmark made fun of Macau. I'm going to kill him.

H. K.


	109. Lithuania 2

(Thanks! ^.^)

Dear Hong Kong,

Gah! You want me to ask the Bad Touch Trio for advice?

B-but, Michigan is special. I really want to do this right.

Please help,

Lithuania

**!*!**

Lithuania,

Not the B. T. T. That's like asking Satan for some candy.

Of course you do. But Ice does all the sweet stuff. All I do is make him turn red as a cherry. *snickers*

What if… you put a paper in a bottle that says 'will you marry me?', go to the beach, place the bottle someplace where she'll see it and then when she reads it, get down on one knee. *has just watched _the Zookeeper*_

H. K.


	110. Macau 13

Hiya Hong,

What happened to Denmark? Did you do something to him *giggles*! Whilst clearing out my attic I found this photograph of us too. It's when I was the tallest and you were smaller than me. Tell Ice thanks. Ask if he can come over on Sunday.

Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

Maybe. Are you all right?

I'll tell him.

H. K.


	111. Chinese Girl 50 3

HK,

Success! Blew up UK's house! Hehehe! He didn't turn me into a kid, and then, he tried to do the spell, but thanks being a daughter of Ra, I fried his spell, and thanks to Khonsu, one of my godly friends, he turned him into a kid! UK will have to stay a kid until you become a adult again! Thanks Khonsu! And I DID kick his thing before Khonsu turned him into a kid!

Hope to write again,

CG50!

PS: Madagascar is now making out with America...

**!*!**

CG50,

Thanks. I'm being turned into an adult again in three hours.

H. K.

P. S. Kudos to the happy couple.

(( H. K. is a bit depressed so don't blame him for a short letter ))


	112. Managua 25

Hong Kong,

He says de nada and that he wants go go meet Thailand after you're turned back to normal.

Sinceramente,

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

Thailand says 'Ditto'.

H. K.


	113. Siberia 15

Hong Kong~

And you thought right~ My magic turns people into animals because of the Natives and their legends.

It's really annoying when people ask me about my eyes. But I think it is because I call Germania my Vati and Russia my Mama.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

That's creepy.

Germania and Russia…? Germany will not be pleased. *smirk*

H. K.


	114. Lithuania 3

Hong Kong,

At least you don't have to live near one.

That's a really good idea. I may use that. But considering that is an American movie, there's no doubt she's seen it. And I really want to surprise her.

Please help,

Lithuania

**!*!**

Lithuania,

True.

Go ahead. It'll be cool.

H. K.


	115. America 8

China,

Our relationship can't get much worse from here, bro. I mean, unless you count Cuba.

I feel free to say whatever I want.

Hong Kong,

NOOOOO STAY WITH YOUR SHEMALE SIBLING IN CHINA! You already bombed Iggy's house.

... You're coming here? I... I need to alert the boss...!

PS: Plenty of people! Tony did. Tony's fuckin' awesome.

-America the concerned, fully sized, yet awesome adult

**!*!**

China: Bastard, aru. Go ahead and bomb his house Hong Kong.

H. K.: *smirks* Yes, Brother.

H. K. and China


	116. China, my BROTHER 10

Hong Kong

Aww. Five more minutes aru. Please...

...Japan is not normal. I thought you knew that aru.

China

**!*!**

_Brother,_

… Fine.

He's the most sane in our family.

Thanks for letting me go and bomb America's house. (( Read America 8… Or the latest America letter ))

H. K.


	117. Singapore 3

Waaah! You were so cute when I visited! I'm sorry if I suffocated you with hugs, but I couldn't help it! You were just so adorable!

I tried asking Japan and he just mumbled something like "Yo ho ho Tra la la". I don't understand him sometimes...

Everyone's so energetic! It makes me happy!

See you soon!

Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore.

Thanks.

*snickers* Wow…

Glad you had fun.

H. K.


	118. Malaysia 1

Hello Hong Kong

It's me, Singapore's older brother Malaysia. This is going to make me sound overprotective, but I must let you know that this message is not only from me, but Indonesia and Philippines as well.

We know that you are with Iceland and we understand how your relationship with SIngapore is only a sisterly relationship, but we must ask you to, put up with her. She likes you a lot. Ever since you were kids. After gaining independence, all she talked about was you. She... L-L-Loves you. *slaps self*

Please put up with her and don't offend her. WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING UNDER THE CATEGORY "OFFENSIVE". If she confesses,it will be okay for you to reject her but, please, be gentle. Don't take advantage of her feelings and don't seek pleasure or anything with her or else we will tell Yao and declare war with you.

This is all I have to say so, Good day

From,

Malaysia

P.S. If she ends up marrying England because you rejected her, we'll fucking kidnap you and bitchslap you till you're fucking red.

P.P.S Don't tell her about this letter.

**!*!**

Yo,

Yes. It makes you all sound overprotective.

Ah. Well, I didn't know. I've also loved Ice for a while.

… That means that I would be cheating on Ice. Besides, she's family and therefore, I would not.

If she ends up marrying Dad… That would be creepy. I'd have to call her Mom.

Will do.

H. K.


	119. Eclipsia 4

Dear Hong Kong

Eerm-blush-pardon me for that agian.

HEY! DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I DON'T WANT ANY RELATIONS FROM THAT CHINA-NII! WE ONLY RELATED BECAUSE HE OWNED FOR A WHILE TILL I KICKED HIS ASS TO MONGOLIA!

-Fumes silently then sighs-You know if you ever need any help getting back at him, I'll be glad to help!-grins-It just so happens I'm great at getting back at people.

Xie Xie? (Right? My chinese is lacking now a days) for now Hong Kong.

Eclipsia

P.S I think Iceland will agree with me that you look quite cute as a kid.

**!*!**

Eclipsia,

Uh-huh.

Sure.

It's fine. I have an idea. *smirks*

*fumes silently* No,

H. K.


	120. Managua 26

Hong Kong,

Belize just started reading in his magic book

Managua

**!*!**

Managua,

And Norway said he'll help. Good.

Be at my house in three hours.

H. K.


	121. Lithuania 4

Hong Kong,

W-Well, I guess it's worth a shot.

Thank you,

Lithuania

**!*!**

Lithuania,

It is.

H. K.


	122. Iceland 14

Hello hong kong,

Norway said he will help (it took5 hours to convince him) Expect him to be at your house in 3 hours

Hope your ok

With love,

YBF

Iceland

**!*!**

Ice,

Haven't heard from you in a while.

Belize is coming also.

Love you,

H. K.

P.S. Macau wants you to come for dinner tonight.


	123. Malaysia 2 and Indonesia 1

I didn't say that you had to date her! I just said to put up with her... Not hurt her, take care of her or something. Just don't let her feel like you dislike her. To tell you the truth, I wish she didn't like you so much! Since you're with someone, she'd only get hurt if she found out! I fucking hate you!

*Fighting*

I'm sorry about Malaysia's blowing up! He's just concerned.

From,

Malaysia and Indonesia.

**!*!**

Malaysia.

… Sorry.

H. K.

Indonesia,

It's fine.

H. K.

(( Ooh… You made H. K. feel bad… Have a tomato! ))


	124. Siberia 16

Hong Kong~

How so? I grew up with it so I guess it would be less creepy for me.

What? I'm confused now. *is an idiot and will always be*

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

Yes.

If you don't know, never mind.

H. K.

(( H. K. is kind of depressed right now so don't blame him for short letters like this… ))


	125. Macau 14

Hiya Hong,

Guess what happened! China decided to drag me, because your like still a minor or something, to the World Meeting. God! Can these people ever shut up. Only Russia seemed happy, smiling that creepy smile of his, but he's preety cool anyhow. Why do you lot think Russia is somesort of mass murderer or evil Demon. Portugal says hi, so does Spain, who is insisting that I should have brought you aswell. Oh by the way Ice also says hi, and wishes you were their. Please can you tell him about coming over on Sunday! I'll be checking.

**!*!**

Macau,

I will.

Hello Portugal. Hello Spain.

H. K.

(( H. K. is kinda depressed right now so don't blame him for short letters like this one… ))


	126. Singapore 4

Hong Kong,

Malaysia has started writing to you huh? Please ignore him if he mentions a birthday party.

Sealand has started stalking me for some reason. I asked Latvia why and well, even he didn't know. The stalker is getting annoying.

Mr. Kirkland sent me a box of his scones... This is going to be troublesome...

Japan has sent me yaoi manga. I would like to return it but then, that's impolite... I guess I should just give it to Phili-neechan...

So, has Mr. Kirkland um, removed the spell already?

Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore,

Yes.

*feels bad for you*

Most troublesome. I suggest you burn what's left of them and then disinfect whatever they touched.

Or Hungary.

No. Norway and Belize are coming in three hours to take it off.

H. K.


	127. Xiaolian 1

Hi uncle Hong Kong!

It's me Xiaoli-aru. Mama Japan said i should write! When are we gonna play again?

Can we play pull Daddy's hair again and hide and seek?

I haven't seen you in a while-aru! And um...i wanna watch more fireworks with you.

Love your niece Xiaolian

**!*!**

Xiaolian,

How are you? When Iceland's brother Norway and Thailand's long lost twin, Belize come over to my house.

We will pull his hair and play hide and seek. Then we'll go ahead and bomb America's backyard.

H. K.


	128. MESSAGE TO EVERYONE FROM TGDoL!

_**Hallo!** _**I am the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg as you may have guessed and I wanted to thank EVERYONE who has written to me! *even if you haven't written back in _decades!* _**

**I am so, so, so pleased that you all like how I'm acting as Hong Kong! *his character is so~ hard* **

**Um... Let's see... So just wrote this to say that! **

**Please continue writing to Hong Kong *me*!**

**_Bis bald!_**


	129. Managua 27 Belize 1

Hong Kong,

Well-

Belize: *interrupts* I can come over now if you'd like! *smiles*

He can probably to a teleportation spell to get over there.

Belize: si!

And I'm not sure about Norway-

Belize: -Norway gets a bit moody at me at times. *shrugs* I don't know why.

Belize, can you stop interrupting me?

Belize: nope~! I'll be right over there~!

May Dios give you the strength to not bash his head in with a hammer.

Sinceramente,

Managua (and Belize)

**!*!**

Managua… Belize… Whoever,

Norway said that the spell would wear off in three days. WHY AM I STILL A CHILD?

H. K.


	130. Xiaolian 2

Yay! I love you uncle Hong Kong! Can't wait-aru!

**!*!**

Love you too.

H. K.


	131. Michigan 8 and Lithuania 5

Dear Hong Kong,

You are cordially invited to the celebration of holy matrimoney of Toris Laurinaitis/Lithuania and Josephine Ann Jones/Michigan. On December third of two-thousand and eleven, your presence is requested at the Bethlehem Chapel in the state of Michigan. We hope you attend,

Michigan and Lithuania

P.S, Thanks! -Lithuania

(Lol, random church and date, actual invite. I asked my mom how to write it. Short and sweet.)

**!*!**

Michigan and Lithuania,

I will gladly attend. Even if I am still a child. Kudos to the happy couple.

H. K.


	132. Norway 1

Hong Kong,

The spell should take effect in three days. I expect you can wait until then.

Norway

**!*!**

WHY AM I STILL A CHILD?

H. K.


	133. Indonesia 2

Hahaha! I told everyone about Malaysia writing rude letters to you and he was scolded by Vietnam and Cambodia! What made it even worse was Thailand bothered him the whole day and well, Laos is to feed him his weird chemical things starting today! It will stop in about a week or so. Myanmar even called him a failure of a brother after what Singapore did... What Singapore did to him actually mad me feel guilty... She totally went mercenary mode at him!

Oh wait... Um, did you know that Singapore used to be a mercenary?

From

Indonesia

**!*!**

Indonesia,

… Ah…

Ah… No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me.

H. K.


	134. Macau 15

Hiya Hong,

Why don't you wear this cute top with a mini pair of chinos. It will look good on you. I made it myself, so don't get dissaponted. Hope you love it. Better than that crappy panda costumes. Gives me nightmares. Anyhow bye!

Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

Thanks. It is better than the panda costumes.

H. K.


	135. Puerto Rico 3

Hong Kong,

Three words: I. Hate. Him. I can barely tolerate being in the same room as Spain.

He nearly burned down my house last year and a tree. Actually, he did burn the tree.

I learned that parrots can hold grudges.

From,

Enrique

**!*!**

P. R.,

Really? Spain seems pretty nice…

Why'd he burn down the tree?

H. K.


	136. America 9

... You're an ass, Kong.

And yes, it DID FUCKING HURT. D:

But you gotta do better than that to kill off the hero. Beotch.

-America, in pain but still heroic

PS:

Can you ask Madagascar to join my fan club? I... I'm not in the condition to do so...

**!*!**

Idiot,

Madagascar and America sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Serves you right.

And maybe.

H. K.


	137. Singapore 5

Hong Kong,

My goodness... Finally Sealand talked to me. He dragged me to Mr. England's house and well, Mr. England was badly beaten. Scotland, Ireland, and Wales must've beaten him up again. To think, they're brothers- Wales is even his (older) twin!

I already burnt them. And disinfected everything. Thanks for the advise.

Ms. Hungary? Oh... Well, um, if I do that, my siblings will send her the "Terms and Conditions letter to being acquainted with Singapore".

I see... At least your problems are fixed... My boss keeps adding to the list of countries he might marry me of to... He even added Mr. England and Wales! Even Romano and Veneziano and Latvia! I hope he doesn't marry me of to Malaysia... That would be repeating history...

Wish me luck...

Singed,

Gong Wei;

Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore,

Are you sure it was his brothers? I had some… Friends go and blow up his house…

Good.

Ah… Your siblings…

Don't marry England. I value my life. I really do.

H. K.


	138. Siberia 17

Hong Kong~

Are you ok?

Oh! Amerika just ran into the World Meeting yelling about crazy Asians and his backyard.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

**!*!**

Tonechka,

Fine.

Hmm. I wonder why…

H. K.


	139. Korea 1

(i will)

Yo Hong Kong

What's up it's me Korea! I'm bored and also why doesn't Aniki like me? I mean yeah he likes Japan but do you think there's hope for a threesome?

From Korea

P.S You better answer or else i'm gonna be pis***

**!*!**

Korea,

Hi.

_Gēgē_ doesn't like you because you're annoying. And I have no idea why you'd want a threesome with them.

H. K.


	140. Macau 16

Hiya Hong,

Why don't you call me your brother in your letters! Thats kind of unfair seeing as I practacilly played with you and fed you since you where a baby! Is it because of my height? If you don' t send me a long letter I am going to ****** kill you! Also tell Ice sorry for accidentaly posining him with some of England's fish and chips. Why dosen't anyone like Englands cooking! Its delicious!

from a pissed off macau

**!*!**

Brother,

You have some problems, Brother, if you really think Dad's cooking is good at all.

H. K.


	141. China, my BROTHER 11

Hong Kong

Yay.

How aru?

...Hey.

It was a good idea. He was getting on my nerves aru..

China

**!*!**

It was…

I'm still a child, _Gēgē. _A very mad child.

H .K.


	142. ShunKazamis Girl 1

Ni hao Hong Kong,

It's nice to meet you. *^^* I heard that England once cursed your eyebrows to look like his. Do you know why? I'm not sure if you noticed this, but they actually LOOK normal compared to his so technically, if you're in a certain distance, you can only see the thickness. Ever thought about that? By the way, I think that you should try to persuade England to turn your eyebrows back to normal.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Is it true that Iceland's your um.. boyfriend? I don't mean that I don't support your relationship with him but he IS cute after all, so I think that you two look cute for each other. ^.^ I don't know if anyone who wrote letters to you mentioned this but if you want, I can help you with dating advice. Just ask me. ^^

**!*!**

Hello,

Yes. They are cursed. I should, shouldn't I? Right after Norway and Belize turn me back to my original size.

Yes. Ice is my boyfriend. Thank you. I will look to you for help.

H. K.


	143. Belize 2

Hong Kong,

Hm... Mama's spell must have been stronger than I thought... I'll see what I can do ^^

Belize

**!*!**

Belize,

No really?

H. K.


	144. Singapore 6

Hong Kong,

I saw Irish cigars and a whip. And the piano was open. I'm pretty sure the cigars are Ireland's, the whip is Scotland's. I know Wales plays the piano so anyway.

My siblings... Not to mention China-aniki's "my little girl's growing up aru!" speeches.

Why would I marry England?

How is it related to you valuing your life?

Signed,

Gong Wei;

Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore,

… I'd rather not answer that.

H. K.


	145. Indonesia 3

Hong Kong,

Oh... Don't tell her I told you. She'll kill me, then erase your memories.

Um... Has Singapore confessed (to you) yet? Cause, she likes you... Right?

I'm worried about her. Her boss has been pressuring her lately. Marriages and alliances crap. She's just a child dammit...

Please tell her that if her boss forces her to get married, tell her to choose Eastern Japan. Don't tell her that I told you to say that. She doesn't trust me and Malay... Plus she'll hate you, and call you a traitor, blow up on you, then kill you.

**!*!**

Indonesia,

I won't.

No.

It's too late for that. She's marrying Latvia.

H. K.


	146. China, my BROTHER 12

Hong,

Oh come on aru. I'm working on it. This could(could) teach you some discipline aru. And why did I just now figure out about you and Iceland aru.

China

**!*!**

_Gēgē,_

…

Why do you think he has been coming to our house?

H. K


	147. Siberia 18

Hong Kong~

Good~

I know right?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

**!*!**

Antonia,

Yes. I have a pretty good idea why, though.

H. K.


	148. Lithuania 6

Hong Kong,

I owe you one. I really do. So, I wanted to tell you that we have to move the date up to the 30th of this month. Apparently they are having a bar mitzvah on the original date, and the 30th is the only other date available.

Also, I wanted to ask you... Will you be my best man? I asked Poland, but he wanted to be the maid of honor, and he's currently arguing with Michigan about it.

Many, MANY, thanks,

Lithuania

**!*!**

Lithuania,

Not really.

All right. I'll be the best man. I'll, hopefully, have my original body by then as well.

H. K.


	149. Singapore 7

Dear Leon,

I'm so sorry... I just... I... I'm getting married... Next week...

I'm getting married to um... One of Russia's subordinate countries. Latvia. He's nice and all but... He is only a friend.

And I know that you're already with someone, I don't know who, but you don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I wont hate this person or you. In fact, I hope you two will be happy with each other...

I'd also like you to know that I like you. I really like you. Ever since we were kids. And even if you don't return the feelings, I'm just happy that I was able to know you, and tell you how I feel.

I guess I'll see you at my wedding...

From,

Lacie Ashlotte Verinder

Gong Wei

Singapore

P.S. I hope we can stay friends Leon...

**!*!**

Singapore,

Oh… *starts getting ready for war*

Ah…

Okay. See you…

H. K.


	150. Malaysia 2

No one knows.

Only me and Vietnam-Aneki.

I'm sure she told you.

You're the one she likes after all.

I'm sorry for upsetting you, and getting mad at you.

But I was so scared for my sister.

I don't want someone to hurt her...

The same way I had hurt her.

I'm sorry for taking her away before.

From you and England.

I'm a horrible brother...

But I know there's one thing I can do for her.

Please attend her wedding.

She will need help from a friend...

Since she doesn't even love that Latvia person.

She loves someone else.

That's you I guess.

Please, help her get through this.

As a friend and as a brother.

I know you can do that.

You're Hong Kong after all.

You're the person who she would entrust her life to.

I know.

I'm her brother after all.

-Malaysia

(Haha, This is strange! I'm really the older brother of the one who writes as Singapore. LOL Weird.)

**!*!**

Malaysia,

I know.

I will attend the wedding.

And don't say that. You aren't a bad brother.

H. K.

(( Really? That's so~ cool! I wish I had an older brother… LOL! ))


	151. ShunKazamis Girl 2

Hey dude,

I heard that you're in kid form, right? How did that happen? I just hope Norway and Belize changes you back. By the way, next time you see England, tell him that if he DOESN'T apologize to you AND doesn't make your eyebrows normal, I don't wanna do this but I'm ACTUALLY gonna send my cousin (did you know that she's a fan of his?) to curse you. ...don't believe me? One time when she was little, she actually cursed her older brother to get bad grades (he used to have good grades) so now he ended up getting them.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

**!*!**

ShunKazamis-Girl,

I am. Dad turned me into a kid. Me too. Thank you. I will make this clear to him.

H. K.


	152. America 10

A-ah, quit it, Konger... *blushes*

Yeah, okay, that's good enough. Thanks.

Oh, and by the way, how tall are you know thar you're a kid? Just wonderin' .

-America

**!*!**

Idiot,

First comes the love, then the marriage, here comes America with the baby carriage.

I think I'll go do it again.

Tall enough to punch you where you shouldn't be punched.

H. K.


	153. Macau 17

Hiya again little H.K,

Can't stop saying it now because u look really nice in my handmade clothes. Are they alright? I think you wearing some of my old clothes...Im really short. Anyway have you heard about this fan thingy about us? It's called Short...if you said anything to this guy called Luxembourg tell him...thank you. Anyway got to go. See ya!

Macau

**!*!**

Macau,

They're fine, thank you.

I will.

Bye,

H. K.


	154. EVERYONE MUST FREAKIN' READ THIS!

**ALL RIGHT! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING, BUT I AM GROUNDED. AND YES, I HAVE BEEN GROUDNED FOR HOWEVER LONG I HAVE BEEN GONE. BUT I HAVE A FRIEND (HER NAME IS MIR) WHO WILL BE UPDATING IN MY PLACE. PLEASE BE KIND TO HER AND TELL HER IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. **

**IF SHE DOES ANNOY YOU OR YOU WISH FOR ME TO ANSWER CERTAIN LETTERS, EMAIL ME AT:**

** m. tonio ymail . com**

**JUST WITHOUT THE SPACES, DUH~~~~! OH, AND TELL ME WHICH COUNTRY YOU ARE. ^^ **

**OH AND FOR YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE WHO THINK 'OMG! THIS HOMO DUDE JUST POSTED HIS EMAIL! YAYAYAYAY!' THIS IS NOT MY _REAL _EMAIL! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! THEREFORE, YOU WILL NOT FIND _ANY _REAL INFO ABOUT ME EXCEPT MY NAME. :P**

**NOW TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**I REALLY HOPE TO BE BACK SOON! I'LL MISS YOU ALL~~~~ T.T**

**~ANTONIO**


	155. Belize 3

Mhm! ^^ *is completely oblivious to sarcasm*

Belize

**!*!**

Belize,

…

…

…

…

You and Norway met and…? What now?

H. K.


	156. Siberia 19

Hong Kong~

You do? Did you do something or did Amerika sell China his pants?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

**!*!**

Antonia,

…

I'm completely innocent.

…

Maybe.

H. K.


	157. China, MY BROTHER 13

Hong,

Well aru. I COULD just do nothing. My madness has a reason aru.

I thought you finally made some friends. Aiyah. I'm being left in the dust aruu~ (sob)

China

**!*!**

… No. You're just plain mad.

So slow…

Make me some food. I'm hungry.

H. K.


	158. Trinidad 1

Hello Hong Kong!

I don't think you know me~! I'm Trinidad!

I heard you're going out with Iceland, that's so sweet!

I don't really know much about you, besides you're China's little brother. *Nervous laughter*

What's your favorite food?

-Trinidad

P.S. Sorry if I'm just a random girl asking you what your favorite food is ha-ha...

**!*!**

Hello Trinidad,

Pleased to meet you. I'm Hong Kong.

I am.

That's okay. I like firecrackers. And fireworks.

I like egg-drop soup. But only when _Gēgē _makes it. How about you?

H. K.


	159. Norway 2

Hong Kong,

Hmm... I will have to meet with Belize again...

Norway

**!*!**

Norway,

Results. Now.

H. K.


	160. Indonesia 4

Akoi,

Um, Malaysia is uh, crying right now and well Singapore is um, crying too.

Did something happen?

She's marrying Latvia? But why? ...Dammit

I guess she hid it so the groom wouldn't "mysteriously disappear" before the wedding.

From,

Indonesia

**!*!**

Indonesia,

… Oh…

No idea.

Don't know.

Oh…

H. K.

**Short words~~~ Uwa~~ Hong Kong is so~ hard… T.T**

**~Mir**


	161. Malaysia 3

Hong Kong,

You will? Thanks.

I'm not a bad brother? Hm, yeah right. I guess I should just do my best to become better for my sister.

Malaysia

**!*!**

Malaysia,

That's nice of you to do something like that. Good luck.

H. K.


	162. Chinese Girl 50 4

H.K,

Hey! How are you? So sorry for not replying... school... So, how are you?

CG50

**!*!**

CG50,

Hello. I'm fine. You?

It's okay. I've been busy as well.

H. K.


	163. America 11

DEAR HONGSTER (I could come up with these nicknames all day, bro)

/

*grumbles incoherently*

Okay, Whatever... I'm too heroic to let that bother me... Yep, yep, not bothered... Too awesome...

... Ouch, low blow, HoKo, low blow... PFFFT THAT WAS LIKE SUCH AN AWESOME PUN.

GOD.

I AM SO GREAT.

-America

...

**!*!**

Dear ASSmerica,

So, have you gotten her in bed yet?

You're and idiot.

H. K. (who is greater than America)


	164. Singapore 8

Hey.

It's not fun. Russia has been keeping an eye on me ever since I got married. My husband's so weak. His boss wanted me to marry him so that I could protect him from Russia.

Lithuania and Estonia are ok... But Poland... He's(?) so annoying, calling me "Little Mrs. Galante".

Father Gentlemanly Eyebrows and the Gender-Confused Shinatty-Lover were so emotional and unreasonable during my wedding too... Why'd they have to mention all the duties of married women in both East and West?

Oh, great. I'm going to have to give hóngbāo to everyone during Lunar New Year...

I don't like it here at Latvia's house. It's so European, but not the English-European that I'm used to. I feel so uncomfortable.

I'm starting to think that Latvia has a shaking disease. Seriously. During the wedding, to the "honeymoon" (if you can call using the internet for one whole week at a fancy hotel that), he has been shaking non-stop. Shaking so much, that it's visible that he's shaking.

I wanna go back to old house... I hate it took away my video games...

From, Singapore

P.S. Are you still a kid?

**!*!**

Hello,

Huh…

Poland… Is _very _annoying. The only reason I know he's a guy is that he and Lithuania did some things and America… Well, you know him. He walked in and caught them. Then he spread the rumors.

… Don't remind me. That was embarrassing.

You can always come to visit.

Have you asked him what _he _feels about the wedding?

All the Asian nations are here for you. We're a family.

…

And that is the sappiest thing I have ever said in my whole life.

Sadly, yes, I'm still a kid.

H. K.


	165. Artic 1

Hey Hong!

Remember me? Arctic, Rosario Lucaris, anything?

AGH. Your memory sucks Hong. But at least you're food doesn't suck like Iggy's.

Well, just wanted to drop by! Prussia says that he's awesome. He's running a poll on who thinks he is...it's 8394 to 1 now, the ones who think he's not to the one's that think he is(Prussia voted for himself).

Good luck with Taiwan! Oh, and send over some firecrackers. They're the best! I want the set for the national flags...(i included the money in there. In Euros.)

See ya!

-Arctic C:

p.s. Nor says hi.

**!*!**

Artic,

I remember.

…

Kind of.

…

Add my vote as non-awesome.

I will. Sent them with this letter.

Hello, Nor. **(A/N: Nor is Norway, right? Sorry, Antonio is grounded so I'm not sure about some things… T.T)**

H. K.


	166. Belize 4

Hong Kong,

We're working on a spell right now. No need to worry!

Belize

**!*!**

Belize,

*grumbles about how happy-go-lucky Belize is*

You're much more annoying than Thailand.

H. K.


	167. Singapore 9

Hi.

... That's weird.

... I think they were like that because of old age.

But Russia might follow me. I wouldn't want that.

I'm afraid he might die of shaking overload if I ask.

T-Thank you * tears up but wipes it away* I guess it is sappy, but it has made me feel a bit better.

I brewed something that might help. I don't know about you, but when England found out I could see ghosts before, he immediately started teaching me about magic. I hope it works.

-Singapore

**!*!**

Singapore,

It is.

Most likely.

True.

I agree.

You're welcome. I'm good at either making people feel horrible or better.

Thanks, Singa.

~H. K.


	168. Chinese Girl 50 5

OK!

I'm OK! I'm doing well! :D

I saw the fireworks! They were AWESOME! :D

~CG50

**!*!**

CG50,

That's good.

I know they were. I made them. Happy late Chinese new year.

H. K.


	169. HKGirl 1

Zho san Hong Kong,

I'm - er, well, I'm one of your people as well ^^

So, I was just wondering if er, you could explain why us Hong Kong-ers are so obsessed with your brother (am I right?) Japan and his stuff...?

From

HKGirl ^^

**!*!**

HKGirl,

Nice to know my people love me.

The answer to your question is:

Because Japan somehow got into England's magic and made my people obsessed with his stuff. I hope that explains it.

H. K.


	170. It's Me, Antonio! You Must Read This NOW

Hello, lovely readers.

It is I, Antonio. My mother has let me use the computer because today something very tragic had happened (at least in my school). Mir (who has cried herself to sleep) and I are sad to say that one of our classmates has died. Just read on to find out what happened. This is all second-hand information so it might be a bit wrong.

Tyler (the boy who died) was playing lacrosse—I think it was during practice. He got hit by the ball in his chest causing him to go into a cardiac arrest (I think that means his heart stopped). He died twice, legally, but was revived and sent to the hospital. Later (a couple days ago), he went into a coma and today he died.

If I could ask you to please be silent for a moment and hope that he's doing better in Heaven or wherever you believe he is.

I will update my stories as soon as I can, but for now… Just… Have a moment of silence. Thank you.

I love you all!

~Mir and Tonio


End file.
